


Far Cry- me a river

by watch_your_grammer



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Medication, Mental Illness, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_your_grammer/pseuds/watch_your_grammer
Summary: Just the few fics I have for the fandom





	1. John Seed x Reader

You’d tried very hard not to let Holly get under your skin, blocked out her words and gross looks, stepped out of her way when she walked past. John never noticed, never heard what she said to you, never acknowledged how much she knew about him, how close they had been. And while you could never hate him for anything, you were not happy with him. But you held your tongue, knowing it was your burden to bear, knowing that God was testing you and you would do whatever it took to prove yourself faithful. But sometimes her tongue lashed deeper wounds than normal and you’d just pray as she spit acid between her teeth, if you put your faith in God then she might just drop dead, but that’s a horrible prayer.

You clench your jaw, squeeze your hands tighter, and press your legs together. Attempting to make yourself small, trying to channel your tension away from your gut. But she wouldn’t stop, she’d being disgusting now, talking about the intimate things she’s done with John and the things he’s said to her. “He used to tell me he loved me, that he’d bring me to the Gates with him and we’d be together forever, that we’d raise a family together with God watching over all of us.”

“Child,” Holly gasps as Joseph steps from the shadows behind the shelves in the back of the church, she nearly trips over a pew in her hurry to step back. “That is no way to speak of my brother, you sully his name by letting it pass between your filthy lips. Your faith in this project, in me, in God has stretched thin over your sins. Your envy has consumed you, it’s forcing its way out of every pore in your body and seeping into the air around you, you’re full of it and it’s disgusting. You’re sour with the scent of lust, trembling from the primitive desire that pushes His love from your soul, your greed is dragging your further from the Gates of Eden and you’re letting it. You’re filthy and repulsive even though you’ve already confessed, you’re soiled by your sins. You will die on this earth, swallowed by heavenly fire because you could not resist jealousy and hate.”

“Father-” You think she’s going to defend her actions but Joseph silences her.

“You will confess again, you will atone.” That meant she had to be with John again, probably alone, Joseph wouldn’t do that to you. Would he? “You will see Jacob and I this evening by the river, if you do not join us we shall assume you’ve pushed God from your heart and let the devil in.” Holly hangs her head, otherwise completely still, before he dismisses her with a wave of his hand. You don’t say anything, simply finishing your prayer and starting another, he kneels beside you and copies your stance, accompanying your words with his own. He prays for Holly, prays for the compound, for his siblings, for his project, for me. “May Y/N find the courage she needs to overcome her trials, to find solace in your truth, to understand her place in your plan.”

“Amen.” You both echo to the empty building. Rising from your knees you sit beside one another for a few moments, neither of you feeling compelled to speak.

“This is not my story to share, I will leave it up to you who is part of this ending and I can only encourage to speak to the people who care for you instead of pushing them away.” He wants you to talk to John. You nod, not looking at him as he stands, presses his lips to the crown of your head, and leaves. You spend a bit longer in the church, listening to the floor creak and the walls sigh as it settles for the day. When the sun begins to set and blinds you in the process, you finally stand, sliding the rosary back around your neck. It was a gift from John, sterling silver with small bead of opal decorating the chain, you treasured it with all of your being, never taking it off unless you’re about to shower. You should talk to him, tell him if the things Holly has said, of what she’s done. But the fact that he hasn’t told you about their relationship makes you wonder if it’s still ongoing, if he wants to keep his options open. But you remember everything he’s done for you, how he treats you, the kindness and passion he shows you. He can’t be using you like that, he just… he wouldn’t.

You sit in your truck, a truck given to you by Jacob, for another half hour. When the sun slides behind the treeline you finally start the engine but don’t turn on the headlights, allowing the moon to light up the dirt road winding through the mountains. You drive slowly, allowing yourself plenty of time to stop if an animal bounds in front of you, or someone deep in the Bliss. Neither happens and you return to the ranch safe and sound, sighing as you look into the house through the open windows. John is sitting in the dining room, hands clasped in front of him and his eyes meeting yours through the windshield. You wonder if he can see you or if the flood lights create a glare on the glass. Sighing heavily once more, you cut the engine and think of what Holly had said, how it had cut you so deeply that it felt like your heart would shatter, how you held the pieces of your strength together with the memories of all of the times John said he loved you, of how he smiled at you in the morning, how he’d hold you in the evenings and read to you from whatever book was closest.

But with the whine that escapes your throat, you rest your head on the steering wheel and begin sobbing, hugging your torso tightly as though to bring some kind of comfort to you. “Y/N?” You hear him call as the front door slams open and your hands quickly find the door locks, making sure they’re in place just as John slams his hands on the passenger handle and yanks on it. “Baby? What’s wrong?” He sounds panicked and you just sob harder, not responding to him. “Open the door.” Tears fall down your cheeks as you shake your head, hugging yourself tighter. “Y/N if you don’t unlock the door, I will break it.”

“Then do it!” You know he will, you don’t want him to but he will, you just want to know he’s willing to get to you. When he picks up the axe laying nearby you scream and scramble out of cab before he can swing. Your mind is racing, you know you’re being irrational but you can’t stop. You’re so angry, at Holly for everything, at John for a lot. You can’t stop.

“What is wrong!” He drops the axe and rushes to your side, freezing when you shove him away.

“She won’t stop! She won’t stop with the looks and the- the shoving me and the talking, she’s always fucking talking and she never stops! It’s always about you and- and I just want to shut her up but I don’t because I just-!”

“Who, baby, who won’t stop?” He tries to cup your face in his hands but you shove him away again and John let’s it happens, his back falling against your truck.

“Holly! Her stupid voice and her stupid face and her shoulder is so bony and her hips are too!” John looks stunned and he’s silent for a while.

“What has she said?”

“That you were with her which I don’t mind cause it was before you met me but she says you’re still with her which I know I shouldn’t believe because she’s horrible but she says it so much and she has so many details and she says the most crude and disgusting things and I’ve tried so hard to be quiet because you’re so busy and she’s so awful but I can’t listen to her anymore!” Your voice gets louder and louder until you’re yelling at John and you don’t even notice until he flinches. Slapping your hands over your mouth you instantly regret losing your cool like that. “John, I’m so sorry.”

“Baby,” he steps forward and wraps you in his arms. You take a shuddering breath as you smell his cologne on the skin of his neck, tucking your arms between the two of you as you try to even your breathing. When you’re finally able to inhale evenly, without your entire body shuddering, he speaks. “We weren’t together that long, I tried to end things when you came into my life but it didn’t work out like I planned, I was weak enough to let her have power over me. I fell too deeply into my sins.”

You pull away, resting your hands on his chest as you search his eyes. “What?” He nods, now ashamed of himself.

“There were a few times when I lost sight of what mattered and strayed from my path.”

“When.”

“Baby-”

“I don’t want you to protect me, John, I want to know.” When you step away, he lets you, his arms hanging uselessly by his side.

“About a month into our relationship, when I came back from that case in town.”

“When I confessed?” He nods and you sneer in disgust, not caring how much time has passed since then, this wound for you was fresh. “You’re good John.” He looks so completely confused when you step forward, gasping when you yank his shirt open and stab your fingernail into the scar front and center ‘LUST’ in tight, raised lines. “You sure are right about this.” You turn then, slapping him so hard that he staggers back when he tries to grab your upper arm. “Leave me alone, I’ll talk to you if I want, you’re filthy with your sin. Desperate with it. The gates of Eden are closing, you should consider which side of them you’ll be on.” He doesn’t stop you when you climb into your truck, when you start the engine, when you peel away and out of sight. He doesn’t even look at you. For a while you’re just driving on autopilot, not even realizing you’re driving up the mountain until you see one of the judges sprinting alongside your car. It’s not long until you see the veterans center and the barracks nearby. You wonder if Jacob would take you in for a while, if he would help you or side with John. It looks like you’re going to find out because he’s sitting outside by a large fire when you pull up to his house, leaning forward on his knees, watching you come towards him.

“I didn’t know.” You nod at his words, sitting across from him and staring into the flames.

“I didn’t either.”

“We dealt with her tonight, Joseph and I.” This makes you jolt, eyes widening as if you can see his lies through the smoke. “We took her to the river and held her there until we thought she’d properly atoned for her sins.” That means they nearly drowned her, good. “You want to stay here tonight?”

“Please, I’ll sleep in the truck if I need to, I just can’t see him right now.” Jacob nods slowly.

“Joseph knows too, he says he’ll come by later and if John is home he’ll speak with him.” You nod again. “You’re good for him, you keep him out of trouble, keep him focused. He’s stronger with you around.” That’s a lot coming from Jacob. The two of you sit by the fire well until the night, not speaking, not needing to.

It’s been a full month and you’re still staying with Jacob in a spare room, he doesn’t mind you being there, he likes that you clean and cook for him. He takes care of you in turn, getting you supplies you need when he’s on trips into town, even stocking up on your favorite foods. He’s become your brother despite the fact you haven’t spoke to his youngest sibling since that evening. It’s become an interesting dynamic and you spend most of your time together, he even lets you help condition the people he finds snooping around the property. It’s become kind of a game to you, seeing what ridiculous thing you can come up with.

Holly has left you alone, looking away whenever you enter a room, just like you do with John. You don’t wait around after service anymore, you climb right back into your truck and wait for Jacob while you read a book you’ve snagged from his library. Joseph comes to see you often, always asking about how you’re doing. They talk to you like family, they treat you like family, they have become your family. You still love John with everything inside you, your stomach trembles when you see him standing beside Joseph, you can’t bring yourself to speak to him, it’s just you being stubborn more than anything else at this point because God knows you’d take him back if he came to you, you’re too weak to refuse. But he hasn’t. He stares at you constantly, he’s noticed that you stopped using the rosary he gifted you, returning to the plain copper one you’d come into the compound with. You’d tried to ignore the nagging at the back of your mind telling you that you’ll have to address this situation eventually, that you can’t keep pushing it away, it’s making you sick. Literally.

Joseph is the one to find you hunched over the sink in the kitchen, having been unable to make it to the bathroom in time before you wretch until your insides hurt. He’s the one to hold back your hair and rub your back until you can breathe properly, he sits with you for a long while before speaking. “There are no mistakes when it comes to this, every child is a gift, no matter the circumstance of their conception.”

“I’m not pregnant.” He hums but doesn’t respond. “I can’t be.” He hums again before striding out of the room. Days later, after Jacob leaves for another supply trip and returns with a box of pregnancy tests.

“Don’t get offended, Joseph thought they’d be useful and I agree, for our sake, just do it.” You can’t deny him when he puts it like that, when he genuinely has your best interest at heart, so you groan and snatch the box from him. After reading the instructions you use all three tests in the box, completely unable to look at them after you tidy up and wash your hands. Ten minutes pass, more than enough time for the tests to show their results, but you can’t bring yourself to look at them so you yell for Jacob, who comes sauntering in with his eyes narrowed. “Well?”

“I can’t look, will you tell me what they say?” He grunts and walks towards your bathrooms.

“Didn’t you piss on these? Why are they on your counter?” He draws his lip back as though he’s grossed out and you shoot him a glare.

“Look at them you asshole.” He holds his hands out in defense and leans over them, there’s silence for a moment.

“They make these real easy to read, don’t they?”

“What do they say?”

“Ya know, Jacob isn’t a bad name for a kid.” You bolt to your feet and begin pacing around the room, running your hands through your hair and attempting to find the words to express your muddled emotions.

“What am I gonna do?” You look at him with tears in your eyes, grasping at the cloth above your stomach.

“You’re going to tell him, that’s not an option.” You nod, immediately agreeing. “We’ll set up the room across the hall if you don’t sort it out, you can stay, we won’t force you back to John.”

The doorbell echoes through the house, resonating off of the walls and making your chest clench. Jacob looks at you before grabbing his gun and walking towards the front door, you weren’t expecting visitors ever, Joseph just walked in and no one else ever came up here. Something happened. You stay in the hallways while he slinks closer to the handle, making sure to stay away from the windows and out of sight of the peephole. Jacob scares you sometimes, when you think about what he could do, you try not to think too hard. The doorbell is still ringing and the person begins pounding on the thick wood, shouting, “Y/N!”

Jacob throws open the door and is completely shocked when John tumbles into his arms, covered in blood that’s still slick on his skin. There’s not a lot but it’s spattered across his forearms and you see the claw marks there, he looks disheveled and is panting erratically. “Please, brother, I need to see her. I’m so empty without her, I’ve atoned, I’ve confessed, I’ve learned and prayed. Please just let me see her!” He speaks as though he’s crazed, his eyes wide and his hands smearing his own blood on his brother’s clothing. You’ve never seen him like this and it scares you, you see the glimmer and you know he’s high with Bliss, you’re disgusted now, angry once again. But you step forward, hands over your middle, protecting the life you only just discovered but had already gotten so attached to. He sees you and melts to the floor, moving forward on his knees, wounds still oozing. You wonder if he ran here.

“What do you want.” He shudders, stepping in front of you, gazing upward as though you’re the reason he’s alive, his only reason.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m selfish and cruel and greedy and vain and horrible, I didn’t want to hurt you, I never should have touched her, she’s disgusting and unworthy of anything God has done for this project.” You say nothing, still holding your abdomen.

“You’re high.”

“Yes! Yes, I am! She was there when I came home, naked and shameless, on our bed! She hit me when I came through the door, before I could do anything, she tried so hard, she really did. But I didn’t let her, all I could think of was you, all I could do was be angry that she was laying on your side, by the window. And I could just imagine you there in the morning, with your hair glowing and your eyes closed, you’re so beautiful. I can’t sleep without you, everything is so cold.” His voice is getting thick and you glance at Jacob who is standing there with a look of amused concern on his face.

“Who was in your bed?” You phrase that sentence carefully, denying ownership of anything in that house.

“Holly, that Jezebel, that Delilah! God, you’re beautiful.” He grips your shirt and you step back, stumbling and falling into a wall. Jacob yanks John back by the collar and ignores his struggling.

“What did you do?” You know the answer, you just want to hear him say it.

“I choked her, she always liked that, but this time I didn’t stop. She was fighting and it hurt,” he looks down at his arms and pouts, “but I didn’t stop. I just kept thinking about your hair and how smooth your cheeks are.” You’re disturbed by the man in front of you but you can’t help but want to run to him, to have him hold you in his arms. But he reeks of Bliss and you can see some lingering on his body, you don’t want it near you, you don’t know what it’ll do to the baby.

“You can’t be here tonight, John.” He begins struggling again, begging for you.

“I’ve atoned! I’ve confessed! I’m sorry, please!”

“I know you are, but I can’t be around you right now, come back tomorrow when you’re sober and clean.” You turn to walk away but he breaks free from Jacob and runs towards you just as you turn the corner into your bedroom. You scream and attempt to run into the bathroom but he slams his body into the door and sends you staggering backwards against the wall, sending all of the shelves tumbling on top of you. Just as he’s about to drop to his knees beside you he glances at the counter and everything stops, no one breathes, no one moves. There is perfect silence. Then, with a trembling hand he raises one of the sticks up, his eyes wide and glossy.

“I-”

“Please, John, I can’t be around Bliss like this, I don’t know what it’ll do.” There’s another pause before he turns on Jacob, immediately leaning all of his weight against him, trying to take him to the floor. When that doesn’t work, he starts hitting him anywhere he can, as hard as he can. You want to pull him off, to yell at him, but Jacob quickly handles himself. Pinning John on his stomach and smooshing his face on the wooden floor.

“You bastard! I’ll fucking kill you!” John shouts, still thrashing.

“Calm your ass, down!” Jacob shouts.

“You’re not worthy! You can’t touch her! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“What in the hell are you talking about!”

“I want a family, I want to marry her, I want to give her the ring! You bastard!” He slumps to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut. “I fucked up, I’m so sorry, please be happy.” He’s looking at you now and your eyes water, he thinks the baby is Jacob’s, he thinks you don’t love him anymore.

“It’s your baby you moron!” Jacob shouts, no longer shoving him into the floor, but still not letting him up. You kneel beside him, remembering it’s not safe to be too close, the little thing growing inside you won’t know Bliss now or ever. Your baby will never need it.

“Mine?” You can seen his eyes watering as he sniffles, trying not to break into tears, but it makes you cry.

“Yes, you absolute dick, it’s our baby.” Wiping the tears from your cheeks you kneel next to him, watching him close his eyes slowly. “I can’t be near the Bliss, I don’t want to hurt them and you’re covered in it.”

“Go home, clean up, sober up, I’ll get some of my men to take care of Holly.” Jacob gets off of John entirely but does not release his grip on his clothing, just in case. John nods and stands, he looks like he wants to step towards you but he looks down at himself and takes off down the hallway, shouting as he goes.

“Mine! My baby!” He’s whooping and hollering, it’s so strange to see him like this. He’s not even like this when he’s drunk, it makes you giggle but it also makes you worry about him.

“I’ll make sure he gets back alright.” Jacob groans as he set out after his younger brother, easily catching up. When they leave and the house is quiet, you begin to sob. You missed John so much, you wanted him to hold you and tell you things he’s never shared with anyone before. You want to plan your future, name your baby, decorate their room. It makes your heart ache, the image of him holding a bundle of blankets, looking at your child like they make the sun shine. You love him so much and you’re a fool for it, but you just can’t stop, he’s everything to you. For your sake, you need to sort things out.

The morning comes sooner than expected, no one’s woken you up and it’s already ten o’clock. But the radio is on, playing John’s song, ironically enough. You take your time getting ready, brushing your teeth, changing, etcetera. Maybe he didn’t mean everything he said last night, maybe he didn’t even come back. But the moment you walk into the kitchen you know everything is going to be okay, he’s sitting at the table and looks up as soon as you walk in. He’s fully dressed but his clothes are all rumpled, some grass stains on his pants and dirt on the cuffs of his sleeves. “Did you sleep outside?” You ask it as a joke but when he looks away, red spreading over his cheeks you nearly laugh aloud.

“Jacob thought I’d disturb you, I agreed with him.” His whole body is tense as he tucks his hand behind his back, hiding his forearms.

“Are you okay? She got you pretty good.”

“Are you? I didn’t mean to push you last night, I- did I hurt either of you?” The baby, he’s worried he hurt your baby. Your eyes water as you shake your head, stepping forward and burying your face in his clothes. He smells like morning dew and pine, he really did sleep outside.

“I’m sorry!” You sob.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m the one who caused you pain, I’m the one who drove you away. I should have fought harder for you but I thought you’d be happier if I let you go.”

“No! I always want you, John. I’m so empty without you!” The next few minutes are both of you apologizing and proclaiming your love, safe and content in one another’s arms.

“Can I speak to them?” He asks, surprising you.

“They can’t hear you yet.”

“Still.” You nod, letting him drop to his knees and allowing him to pull your shirt up to reveal the curve of your tummy. “I didn’t mean to jostle you around in there, I’m sorry if I bothered you. Your mother is going to take wonderful care of you, I can tell you that right now. I’ll do my best but I know I’m going to have to ask for her help a lot, I’ll give you a childhood much better than the one I had, I’ll give you more love than you know what to do with. We both will, I know we both already love you so much. You’re a blessing and I’ll never lose sight of that, you’re the greatest gift God has ever given me, you will be wonderful.” He ends by pressing a kiss to your skin and resting his forehead there, sighing heavily before standing up again. “I love you, so much.” You’re crying too much to respond, you’re going to blame it on hormones but you’re just so content right now, you’re just so full of hope that you can’t think of anything but the man in front of you and how, despite everything, he’s yours. He’ll always be yours.


	2. Vaas Montenegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of a small series

You’d always hated hot weather, especially when you had to wear your stifling uniform and stand perfectly still on that stupid balcony, trying to remember whether or not you’d put sunscreen on cause your shoulders were starting to hurt. Fuck this job. Fuck the beautiful islands you got to see, fuck the clear oceans you sailed on, fuck the tips you got. None of it was worth skin cancer. You were quitting the second you got back to the mainland, fuck these rich kids and their parties, fuck their expensive drinks and stuck up attitudes. Fuck it all!

You were the first to notice the people on the shoreline, the first to notice the glint of metal as they lined up. And you took cover, threw yourself down the stairs and crawled across the galley floor, closed yourself in a spare cupboard and pressed your hands over your ears. With the roar of the engine and the makeshift muffle of your hands, you can barely hear the gunshots and you can’t make out the screams. You stay like that for a while, eyes squeezed shut, lips pressed together, desperate to keep yourself small and quiet. Maybe you can steer the boat away from the island without them noticing if you can sneak up to the captain’s booth without them seeing you in your stupid, flashy uniform. Fuck! So you just sit there for a while, simply sit and cry softly and pray they’ll let the boat float out to sea. But something bumps against the side, a solid thud that scrapes against the expensive siding. You nearly scream as it jolts you but you bite your lips to keep quiet, if they hear you then they’re going to take you, whoever “they” is. You just want to live. They’re speaking in Spanish and you don’t understand, you’ve never been good with languages, no matter how much you tried to learn. Not that you were focused enough to pay attention, your mind was racing so fast that nothing made sense, nothing stuck. You could hear their boots now, thick and heavy and loud against the wooden deck. They were cheering and there were large thuds that followed them around, you wonder if they were tossing the bodies around, the idea made you shiver. Sometimes you’d hear pained moans and more laughter, the floor creaked more people gathered in the center. You didn’t know if it was the weight of the bodies or the weight of the men, you didn’t really care, you wanted to live. Please, you just wanted to live. Their heavy boots made more noise as they stomped down the stairs, noisily looting the vessel and cheering when they smashed open the alcohol cabinet.

“Ayy!” A voice shouts, someone leaps from the top of the stairs to the bottom deck, groaning dramatically as they stand again. “We really fucked you assholes up, didn’t we?” His accent is thick and the words roll off of his tongue with confidence… he sounds like a dick. There’s more cheering and Spanish conversations, happy voices and laughter. Until one of the doors open and a high pitched squeal ruins their atmosphere, there’s grunting and the sounds of a scuffle before a loud thud and a resounding groan makes the ship go silent. “Hermano! What a fucking surprise! How did you manage to get away from us?”

“Please! I’ll give you money, there is so much money, take what you want, take everything! Please, god, I don’t want to die, oh, please!” The voice belongs to Henry Merchant, the son of the man who owns the yacht. He’s selfish, self-absorbed, rude, entitled, and cruel. The type to ask someone out as a joke and belittle them after. You hate him so very, very much. Maybe in other circumstances, you’d feel bad but right now you’re hoping the men kill him.

“Shut up!” The pirate screams, his voice shaking from the intensity of his emotions, it only takes a moment for his voice to regain its previous mirth. “We’ll take what we want anyways, who is going to fucking stop us? Hm? You? No, cabron, I don’t think you will. We’ll take what we want, you included, we can fucking sell you and make some more money, sound good?”

“No! Please! Oh, god, please, no! Just leave me alone!”

“You’re being very fucking rude, hermano, very rude. I’m offering you your life and you don’t want it? Would you rather end up like your friends upstairs? Would mommy and daddy miss you, do you think?” This man bothers you, he’s still speaking with that lilt in his voice, what set him off before? What made him calm down? When are they going to leave?

“I’ll give you someone else!” What? Who? Everyone’s dead and no one upstairs saw you come down the stairs unless he was already here. Fuck, no way. “There’s a girl in the closet, I saw her go in, take her instead!” Fuck! That little asshole was going to get you killed! Fuck him! Fuck this job! You never should have taken it! Fuck, fuck fuck!

“Oh, really? Is she pretty?” There’s silence after this question and you would be slightly offended in other circumstances, you thought you were alright.

“I don’t know, please, just take her.”

“Damn, throwing a lady into danger, you’re no fucking man at all. Hm?” But there are already footsteps walking towards your hiding spot and you know you’re screwed, your legs are quivering so violently that you press your thighs together to still their movements, but your hands refuse to stop shaking no matter where you put them. You end up on your knees, hands in your lap, shoulders slumped, and head bowed. Trying to make yourself small because a part of you thinks that maybe if you make yourself small enough he won’t see you. He makes an affair out of opening the door, wide, heavy, slow steps towards the closet. One hand on the wood and the other rattles the latch slowly. You squeeze your eyes shut and wish with your entire being that you could be anywhere but here. You wish so hard you stop breathing, tensing every muscle in your body, maybe if you try hard enough-

The door is thrown open.

You don’t scream, you don’t even look up. You just sit on your heels, gripping the fabric of your sarong so tightly that your knuckles are pale. “Well, well, cabron. Look at that, you were right.” He kneels before reaching out a hand, you can see his tanned skin, the calluses on his palm and the dirt under his nails. He brings one finger under your chin and raises your head until you’re looking right at him. The first thing you think of is that old Spongebob meme, the ‘oh no, he’s hot!’ one. It’s an awful thought to have considering everything he’s done in the span of ten minutes but he is incredibly handsome. A strong build, square jaw, beautiful eyes. God. You shouldn’t be thinking like this. “How could you not know that she’s fucking beautiful?” He suddenly turns, glaring at Henry who begins squirming in the arms of another red-clad man. There’s a man who moves from across the room to simply stand beside you, pointing the barrel of his gun at your head lazily, obviously not worried about you being a threat. But he stares at you, glittering eyes rolling over your knees, thighs, ass, and paying special attention to the cleavage your swimsuit creates. The suit suddenly feels too tight, the way it hugs the swell of your chest and curve of your larger frame makes you wildly uncomfortable.

“I’ve never talked to her! She’s staff!” The rich asshole shouts, causing the leader to sigh heavily, running his hands along the buzzed area of his scalp. It looks soft, you want to touch him, even his scar looks appealing. Fuck, you’ve got to stop thinking like this, he’s probably going to kill you!

“Is that why you ratted her out? Cause I would have left her safe and sound, never knowing she was here, but now she’s mine and you’re still going to die.” He turns to you, “you might want to watch hermosa.” He pulls his gun from the holster on his thigh and cocks it.

“Wait!” You shout, crawling forward before standing, arm held out in front of you. The man at your side immediately wraps his arm around your throat and squeezes tightly. The choked noise that leaves your mouth as you’re yanked back is embarrassing and the harsh grip only tightens as you dig your nails into the man’s skin.

“Oi! What are you doing?!” Mohawk man shouts, shoving the other in the shoulder after he lets you go, your hand going to your neck as you breathe deeply. “Fuck, carino, that was so rude.” His hand is cupping your face and bringing you to look at him again. “But I’m not sparing this bastard, I’m surprised you’d ask that of me.” He shakes his head, looking incredibly disappointed in you.

“No,” you shake your head, voice rasping, wanting to convey just how much of the opposite you feel. “I want to pull the trigger.” The man pauses for a moment, obviously surprised, then tilts his head back and laughs, a deep sound that resonates in his chest. He draws out the laugh, long enough that it becomes awkward and you have to look away. But he grabs your face, his palms smoothing across your cheeks before he plants a large, wet, firm kiss directly between your eyes.

“Absolutely, mi sol! Nothing could be sexier!” He turns your body so you’re pressed against his thick chest, the musk of him surrounding you as your sweat-slicked skin sticks to one another. His breath is hot against your cheek and while it’s not pleasant, he smells like tobacco and fruit, a scent you find yourself enjoying. When his arms extend in front of you, you know he’s not going to give you the gun, smart man. Because the majority of your mind wants to run far away, take the boat to the mainland and call every law enforcement district in the area. But the weird part of your mind thinks that if you get him to like you, things would be great, that you need to get him to like you.

“What’s my name?” You find yourself asking the spoiled asshole currently sitting in the corner, curled in on himself, sobbing. The leader, warm and solid against your back, takes your hands and raises them to hold the gun. You can tell he’s smiling because his teeth brush your ear as he whispers.

“Do you know the definition of insanity?” Sliding your finger over the trigger you know you’re going to find out. “Let’s break you out of your cycle, hm?”

The gun goes off.

The body slides to the floor and aside from the echo of blood dripping from the eviscerated chest cavity of the guy you once worked for, there’s silence.

A beat goes by.

Two.

“Ay, dios mio, linda.” He takes the gun, slides it back into its holster and steps forward to kick the already cooling corpse.

“(Y/N).”

“Your name?” He asks, making that sudden connection. You nod, tearing your eyes away from the body to meet his own, your cheeks tense from trying to restrain the smile threatening to break out on your face.

“Mi precioso Y/N, my name is Vaas.” He bows deeply, extending his arms as he grins at you. “Welcome to my island.”


	3. Jacob x Reader

You were supposed to arrest Joseph, but something in the way he spoke, something in the way he handed himself over to you without a fight just made you shiver. He was passionate in the small part of his sermon you witnessed, it shook you to your core, they genuinely believed they were trying to help. That they were guiding one another towards the light of heaven and the love of God, it was something you’d thought about before, in depth and quite often. You wanted to feel that love, explore that devotion, but it scared you. Blindly following something as impressive as an omnipotent being was just not what you would usually do, you thought about all of the different interpretations of God and wondered if you could pray to the loving God. The one who never judges, never criticizes, never expects you to be more than you are. That God, the one who loves so much that he has no room for anything else. Joseph spoke of forgiveness, of rebirth, of baptism. You wanted to scrub your conscious clean, scrape away every bad thing you’ve ever done, erase every angry memory and forgive every trespass just like the prayer says.

So you left, went home, ignoring the calls from the Sheriff, Hudson, and the Marshall. You stayed alone with your thoughts, mind racing for hours as you found yourself unable to grasp any thread of sleep. When the sun broke through the trees you got up, showered and dressed as slowly as you could, incredibly anxious about what you were going to do today. You made yourself as presentable as possible, not putting your uniform on but still carrying your gun and baton, discreet but necessary. The Peggies didn’t trust you, they had no reason to, and you would accept that. You just wanted to talk to Joseph.

The truck in your garage was dirtier than it should be but when you like off of a dirt road surrounded by more dirt roads it was hard to keep anything clean. Your boots especially, worn in and full of character, you loved them. On the drive to the compound you tried to keep your mind occupied, thinking about the scenery, your hobbies, a show you just watched. Anything but the words that would eventually come out of your mouth. The tall chain link fence was surprisingly open when you pulled up, your foot pressing on the brakes as you slowed to a crawl, not wanting to hit anything or anyone. The Peggies looked at you with mixed emotions, some disdainful, others pitying, a few were happy. Jacob met you at the front of the church, arms crossed over his chest as he stared you down, unblinking, even when you slammed the door of your vehicle.

“He said you’d come, I almost didn’t believe him.”

“I almost don’t believe it myself.” Jacob nods, a sneer distorting his features as he turns and places a hand on the handle.

“Be respectful.” It’s a warning, his voice hard as his eyes bore into your. You know he could crush you, that he could beat you senseless and not break a sweat. The thought of it intrigued you, which frightened you more than his tone. He finally opens the door, letting you walk in first before following close behind, making sure the latch is firmly in place before walking to the front of the building. Joseph is sitting in a pew; John in another but he’s leaning against the sides, completely relaxed. Faith is sitting in the back and she smiles at you, fiddling with the loose threads on her dress. You smile back, unsure of what to do now. Joseph can sense this.

“Come here, my child.” His voice resonates through the rafters, he doesn’t turn to look at you. But you listen, wiping your hands on your jeans as you finally reach his row. “Sit, please.” And you do, knowing you wouldn’t deny him that, you have to be respectful. Glancing back at Jacob, you inhale deeply, hold your breath for a moment, then exhale as long as you can.

“I want to learn more.” Joseph nods, staying quiet, this makes you even more nervous. “I’m scared of what I’ll learn, about myself, about God. What if I’m too damaged, what if I don’t deserve that love.” You’re rambling, revealing too much, you just can’t stop yourself. Saying this all out loud, it really hits you. What are you doing? Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here! Go home! But then, Joseph speaks.

“We are all deserving of His love, you just have to open your heart, you have to open yourself to Him and allow Him to bathe you in His light. He is patient and kind, He will wait for you. But you must show Him you want to be cleansed, that you want to atone for all of your sins and learn the error of your ways. The world is falling apart and only those who accept the truth may enter Eden’s Gates.” His voice makes you shiver again, but you also run cold when he takes your hand in his, tilting your head so your eyes meet. He’s electric and you can understand why people flock to him like they do, he’s something… Different, something you can’t put your finger on it but you’re simply draw to him.

“I-” your lip quivers as you inhale deeply, trying to calm your thoughts, decide if this is what you really want. “I want to atone.” And you do, you want to free yourself from the hate and filth of the outside world. You want a place where you’ll be accepted and loved, no matter your faults or past offenses. You want to become someone you’d look up to, kind and generous, patient and wise. Anything but what you saw yourself as now.

“I would be happy to help, Deputy.” John says from his corner, standing and giving you an odd bow with his hand over the center of his chest.

“You can fight?” Jacob ’s voice is neutral, unfeeling. But his eyes burn as the stare straight at you.

“I can shoot better than I can fight but yeah.” Joseph is still holding your hand, humming a hymn under his breath as his siblings plan around him.

“Good, then you’ll work for me.”

“What if I want her help?” Faith objects, sliding down the bench towards the isle.

“She’s not going to be one of your Angels, I can tell you that right now.” John nods in agreement and Joseph speaks.

“She will be a different kind of angel, won’t you? You want to live free of sin, the path of god spread before you and the new world at your fingertips. You will be born anew and you will be an angel among us.” He has high hopes for you and you don’t want disappoint him but there’s no way you can be that righteous, that clean and unsullied when you have a past that constantly haunts you.

“Brother, if you think it’s a good idea, I’d like to have her help me at the center. She could be a strong asset.” Jacob still has his arms crossed but he’s still looking at you.

“I think it would be a wonderful idea, a gentle hand in your rough affairs. A new perspective would do you good.” Joseph’s thumb strokes the back of your hand, still humming when he has a moment to breathe. “You’ll fit right in, I promise.” And you want to believe him, so badly, but you know your reputation, you know what people think of you. How can you shake that? How can you fit in when no one trusts you or even wants you around.

“I know your sin,” John says, steepling his fingers underneath his nose as he looks at you. “You crave what you didn’t have, you wanted it so badly, you betrayed everyone you knew for it. It burned you inside, keeping you awake in the darkest hours, unable to think of anything but what you can’t quite grasp. Your sin, my dear, is envy.”

“Yes, and greed and pride, I have committed every sin time and time again, I want to confess it all. I don’t want to live like this anymore, I am tired of being ashamed.” Everyone is silent and you find that you’re ready, the ache in your chest is gone. Like you’ve done something that has weighed so heavily on you for so long that you had gotten used to the weight of it. And that’s not untrue.

“We’ll allow you to settle in before we make any hasty decisions,” Joseph releases you and smiles comfortingly. “You’ve let God into your heart and that is the biggest step you had before you, the rest will come naturally.”

And in the next few weeks it does, you move into a room inside Jacob’s cabin, cleaning anything you can when he lets you. You cook for him, do his laundry, because lord knows he doesn’t take care of himself. In return he supplies you with weapons, helps train you in hand to hand combat, even let’s you take care of the Judges. They’re giant puppies when you come by to feed and groom them, they jump on you just to give you kisses and always roll over so you can give them proper pets. It drives Jacob nuts but Joseph says it’s because they sense the good in your soul. John begins his sessions with you on your first day, making sure to sharpen his blades so they cut more easily. The letters on the back of your forearm are still healing and you wince when you feel the skin pull, but you feel better, like that but if you is washed away. There’s a tattoo across your hip too, still slightly red as your pants lay right across it, but the word is clean and striking against you. ‘Pride’ is written your collar bone, always peaking out of whatever shirt you wore, you’re completely unable to hide it. And you don’t want to, it’s a truth spelled across your skin, stark and plain. It spells your sin and gives you the power to overcome it. You’ve grown close to John in these sessions, talking about your experiences and how he relates, how he bettered himself through the word of God, how Joseph saved him. On the evening you’re baptised only the Seed siblings are present, Joseph dunking you into the river as John reads The Book and Faith and Jacob bow their heads in prayer. You feel cold as you break through the surface of the water but the smile on Joseph’s face and the pride in John’s eyes make you smile back. You feel better, you already want to be better.

The Sheriff returns the fifth week of your stay, accompanied only by Hudson. They drive up to the compound this time, a long journey indeed. They step into the church and despite every eye following their movements they simply stand in the back and wait until Joseph has finished for the evening. They ignore the glares sent their way, staring straight ahead at the platform until the last person has filed out, leaving only you and the Seeds present. “Hello, Joseph.” Sheriff nods, tipping his hat.

“Good evening Sheriff, how can we help you, it doesn’t appear as though you’re here to arrest me again.” It’s a joke but no one laughs.

“No, I’m not. I came to speak to my Deputy if that’s alright.”

“What? Why?”

“Yeah, why.” Jacob steps in front of you, arms crossed in what you now recognize as a defensive stance, you place your hand on his bicep and he relaxes slightly.

“We’d like to speak to you alone.” Hudson speaks for the first time since she’s entered the compound.

“We can talk here and now, I’d tell them anyways.” Hudson huffs through her nose as you gesture to the sibling surrounding you.

“Fine, we want to know if they’ve drugged you up.”

“What Hudson meant to say was that we just want to make sure you’re okay.” Sheriff glares at Hudson behind his glasses, tucking his thumbs into the loops of his pants. You chuckle, realizing they mean well but knowing they won’t believe you anyways.

“I’ve never even been near Bliss, not any form of it. I came to them and they’ve given me the option to leave, but I want to stay, I’m free here. I like it here, everyone is so kind and caring. I know they may not seem that way from the outside but we really are a family, we look out for each other. Being here brings me joy, I’ve found peace in these mountains, thank you for your concern but I want to be here.” Hudson snorts and Sheriff shoots her a warning glance.

“Understood, if you ever happen to need us, you know where we are.” They leave after you thank them, still not looking convinced but whatever, you can’t force them. As soon as the truck is out of sight you turn to the Seeds.

“I really am happy here, you’ve made me feel welcome and loved, it’s more than I could ever ask for. I owe you so much.” You hug the person nearest to you which happens to be Faith and she returns the affection eagerly.

“You owe us nothing, you simply followed God into the light and we are only here to help you along your path to righteousness.” Faith rubs you back as she agrees with her brother, who comes and places a warm hand on your shoulder. You wonder why you ever doubted him, all he does is love, all he gives is love and all he asks for is love.

Months pass and the weather turns cold, you quickly learn to layer your socks and wrap a scarf around your nose and mouth whenever you leave the comfort of your shared home. Jacob has a habit of not wearing enough so you’re often forced to leave things out where he can see them, often times it’s a sweatshirt or the thick socks you managed to get your hands on. He never says thank you out loud but he shows it, he’ll wait for you when you’re both walking to the center, get the fireplace going before you wake up, even making you coffee the way you like. Which he learned simply by paying attention. You become comfortable with him, often discussing psychology or history, sometimes one of you will read aloud. Something about a subject you both enjoy. Joseph notices these changes, you don’t know how, but he always knows.

“My brother is a damaged soul, he’s seen so many things that sometimes his faith wavers. No one can blame him, he tries very hard, but he just doesn’t believe as strongly as he used to. I think it’s good for him, having you around to take care of him some, he obviously enjoys your company and benefits from your help. I haven’t seen him this clean since we were children.” Joseph laughs, taking your hand in his. “Just be patient with him, let him restore his faith on his own but guide his path when you can.”

“He’s a good man who deserves kindness and love, if I can help him, I will.” It’s said like a promise and it makes the Father bring you close so he can kiss your forehead, his hands resting on your forearms. He dismisses you then and you return home to prepare for the evening. You decide to be very nice to Jacob tonight, lighting the fire and hanging some blankets in front of it so they’re warm when he walks in, you prepare food for you both and make sure those socks are on his dresser, where his dog tags go. You’re grabbing a beer from the fridge when the door slams shut, making the windows shudder with the force of it. Something’s wrong.

When he walks into the kitchen you notice he’s seemingly unharmed, so you pop the cap off of the beer and set it on the counter in silence. He sits, not looking up from the stained grain of the table for the longest time before bringing the bottle to his lips. “Why are you so good to me?” His question knocks you off guard but you remember the conversation you’d had with Joseph and the things John had told you of his own upbringing.

“Because I want to be. Not everyone who is kind to you has an agenda.” You make sure your voice is teasing so he knows you’re not defensive. He simply grunts and drinks again. “You’re kind to me.” Now Jacob looks confused, his eyebrows furrowed as he looks up at you.

“How in the hell am I kind?”

“You let me take care of the Judges despite all the times you tell me I’m making them soft, you know I love them. You let me wear your things when I’m cold because it’s easier to layer them. You know how I like my coffee despite the fact I’ve never told you how I take it. You got me my favorite weapon even though our arsenal is stretched at the moment. You always keep the firewood stack full and leave the lighter out for me to find. You do a lot, Jacob, and I’m not even sure you realize it.” He’s quite until the grandfather clock in the hallway strikes eleven.

“I’m not a kind person.”

“You’re a person who has had unkind things happen to them, no one will deny that, but it’s not who you are. You are not your sins, they are layers that you can shed.” He’s quiet again before he stands suddenly and kicks his chair back, sending it crashing into the opposite wall. You jump a little but don’t back away when he comes stomping towards you.

“I am not kind,” he growls, making himself bigger. “I have killed innocent people because I could, I have maimed, I have tortured. I am a weapon and you should fear me, you should be shaking in your boots. Because I’m a predator and there is no one on his earth that can make me yield.”

“Do you want me to be afraid of you?” You meet his gaze and notice the fire in his eyes as he begins to tremble.

“You should be.” Jacob repeats.

“But I’m not.” Your gaze drops to his lips and his breaths halts as he returns the gaze. It’s you that moves forward, pressing your mouth against his softly, giving him the chance to pull away. But he doesn’t, he crushes you to him, trapping you between him and the countertop. Your breathing is immediately uneven because he kisses like he want to consume you, he kisses like he’ll die of you pull away. The first chance you get to breathe is when he takes your ear between his teeth and bites down on the soft skin there, growling when you tilt your head back and wrap your hand around the back of his neck. “Jacob!” You gasp, unsure of what he’s going to do next. He’ll either pull away and hide in his room or he’ll continue his game.

“I’ll show you just how unkind I can be.” So the latter option, one you’re very excited for. “You’ll be begging me stop when I’m done, pup.” His voice makes you melt, lust making his tone deeper as his hands grip your thighs and hoist you up onto the counter. Jacob doesn’t let you go, oh, no. His hands grip your flesh hard, sliding up and down your body as he presses you as close as he physically can. Pushing your long shirt up your stomach as his fingers cup your breast through your bra. “This my shirt?” You nod as you chase his mouth again, desperate for all of him. “Fuck, pup, you just don’t know.”

“Jacob, please.”

“What do you want from me? Already begging me? You’re gonna be then end of me.” His lips crash against yours again, teeth knocking together as one hand fists the hair at the base of your skull while his other arm wraps around your waist. You can feel the bulge of him through his fatigues and your hips jerk involuntarily, desperate to feel more of him, to relieve the ache he’s causing. “And what a damn good way to go.”

“Fuck you,” you gasp as you shove him back and tear his shirt over your head, yanking your bra off and completely ignoring the sound of popping stitches.

“You will be in a second, pup.” He shoved you back, hand at your throat as your head hangs off the edge of the wood. Jacob says nothing as he yanks your pants down your thighs just enough to expose your pussy to him, his free hand easily slipping between your lips as he feels you clench around him. “So wet for me, already? So much of a slut that you’re already waiting for me to use you? Cause that’s what I’ll do, I’ll use your cunt until I’m done with it, it’s all you’re good for anyways.”

“Fuck yo-” You choke off in a wheeze as his hand tightens around your throat, your hips chasing the friction his fingers cause, the heel of his palm pressing against your clit.

“Just shut up.” As he withdraws his hand you cry out, admittedly desperate him. But when you hear the sound of his belt being undone, of his zipper being pulled down, of the shifting of clothes. You beg for more. And Jacob is very generous in his response, sinking into you with a drawn out groan, supporting his weight on the hand pressed against your throat, fingers closing off the blood flow while still allowing you to breathe. He knows what he’s doing. Your jeans are pushed against his hips, your thighs angled up and wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. He’s so hot inside you, so heavy and you can feel his sack against the cheeks of your ass, you can’t wait for him to unload himself inside you. The thought makes you clench and he jerks his hips up in response. “Think you can tease me?” Before you can shake your head no he’s already pounding into you, his free hand gripping your thigh and using it as leverage to pull your body back to him, meeting his thrusts with so much force that the entire table jerks under the strain. All you can do is squeeze your eyes shut and cry out as he raws your insides, your pussy stretched tight around his cock, your sensitive bits aching at the strain. Your thighs ache too, pushed into the air and handled so roughly, all of you is going to ache in the morning. But you don’t care I’m the slightest. Because Jacob is reaching deeper than your fingers ever could and it’s already sending you spiraling towards your first orgasm, he’s proud of himself when you scream his name, you can tell by the way he huffs.

Jacob shows no sign of stopping, no sign of reaching his peak or of letting take a moment to catch your breath. His hand moves from your thigh to your clit where he rubs slow circles around the bundle of nerves, grinning when you try to hold back the tears gathering on your lashes. Now that he isn’t holding you in place he grips your neck harder, trying to keep you from moving that way. It just makes your back arch and your head fuzzy as your own hands grip his waist tightly, nails cutting into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. He rubs your clit faster as you claw at him, howling as you reach your second orgasm, the tears openly sliding down your ruddy cheeks. And he still keeps going. You cum again and again until you’re trembling under him, completely unable to object, your throat raw and you pussy aching. But he still hasn’t stopped. You’re begging again, trying to wiggle away from the stimulation as he brings you to another crest.

“I told you, didn’t I?”

“Jacob, please!”

“Beg for it, tell me what you want.”

“I want you to cum inside me, I want you to fill me up, please sir, I need it so bad!” He finally falters, leaning over your body and burying his face in your neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh as he does what you ask. There’s so much of him, you can feel his heat sliding down the curve of your ass, his hips still rolling slightly, as though to push his cum as deep inside of you as possible. You catch your breath, one shaking hand runs through his sweaty hair, tracing patterns on his skull while the other wraps around his shoulders, hugging him gently. “I’ve never come that much in my life.” Your voice is rough but you’re so sated and do blissful that nothing matters but the man laying on your chest. Jacob doesn’t respond right away, instead he takes his hand from your throat and wraps his arms around your waist, making your back arch as he buries his face between your breasts.

“I’m sorry.” He says breathlessly, voice muffled against your skin.

“Was this one of those things that shouldn’t have happened?” You let him go, giving him the chance to leave you alone on the counter, sloppy and dripping. But he hugs you tighter.

“You deserve better.” Your arms go back around him, dragging his face to yours for a soft kiss as your breath begins to even out.

“I want you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“But I do, and there is nowhere I’d rather be than right here.”

“Not even my bed?” He smirks a bit as he looks up at you.

“Let’s go to mine, I know you haven’t washed your sheets in forever.” He chuckles before lifting you up, his soft cock slipping from you, allowing globs of cum to smear across the skin of your thighs as he begins walking towards your room. He’s surprisingly sweet with his aftercare, cleaning you off gently, shushing you as he wipes between your legs, your body aching in ways it never has before. He makes you drink water and get under the covers before he slides in beside you, Jacob makes no move to hold you but doesn’t object when you curl up beside him, fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt as you listen to his heartbeat. You were telling the truth, there is nowhere else you’d rather be.


End file.
